This Is What Makes Us Girls
by Marina Del Reyy
Summary: Isabella Swan returns to Forks 16 years later to spend her last summer before she goes off to Columbia University in the fall. There she meets Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, Forks resident Bad Girls. Based on the Lana Del Rey song. AH.


"Welcome Home Bells"

I looked up at the house I supposedly spent a short time of my childhood in but couldn't remember anything from. I didn't know if I could call Forks, Washington my home now or ever. I started to the front door but was stopped by Charlie.

"Before we go in I have something I want to show you" he said pointing to his left. I looked over and gasped at the red Toyota Camry. I hadn't even noticed it when we pulled up.

"Omigod dad, you didn't have to I was gonna save up to buy my own car."

"Hey Bells, your my daughter it's my god given right to spoil you."

I jumped into his arms and gave him a light squeeze. I must have surprised him because his response was slow.

"Thanks Dad"

My dad gave me a quick tour of the house before leaving me to my own devices in my room. The walls were purple which hadn't been my favorite color since I was five but I'd deal with it. There wasn't much furniture besides the bed, a night table, a desk, a chair, and little bench under the window. I was supposed to be unpacking but I couldn't move from my spot on the bed.

The events of the last 24 hours were constantly replaying in my head. The fight with my mother, her begging me to stay and me leaving. I loved my mom I really did but I couldn't stay in Phoenix anymore, I had too many memories there. My thoughts were interrupted by my dad knocking on the door.

"Come in" I called softly

He stuck his head in the door and asked, "How about I take you out to the diner for a celebratory lunch?"

Charlie and I sat in a comfortable silence as we ate the diner's famous burger, fries, and milkshake combo. Like me, my father wasn't a man of many words. In our first ten minutes here we had run out of things to talk about. Occasionally our eyes would meet and Charlie would flash a quick smile which I'd return.

Our silence was interrupted by the ringing of Charlie's cellphone. He looked up hesitantly at me and I shrugged, "Take it."

I watched as he left the diner to take his call. I reached for one of his fries and chewed slowly. I jumped when two fingers slipped into the booth with me. I looked up to see a brown eyed blond girl with pale skin that wasn't as pale as mine but still noticeable. She looked more like a Victoria's Secret model then a girl that lived in the small town of Forks. With her was petite pixie –like girl with spiky black hair and grey eyes. The two looked alike not like sisters but more like cousins.

"Hello Isabella" the pixie like one said in a high soprano voice.

I raised my eyebrows at them, "Umm… Hi, how do you know my name?"

She laughed and it sounded like bells, "oh everyone in town knows your name, they all could probably right a book on you. You've been the talk of the town since Chief Swan announced you were coming to visit. Forks is a** very** small town, nothing stays secret here."

I nodded slowly that made sense, what didn't made sense is why they were here. At my table, talking to me as if we knew each other.

"Oh how rude of me, I know your name and you don't know mine. I'm Alice Brandon and this is Rosalie Hale."

The blond, Rosalie smiled at me and reached her hand across the table to shake mine. God even her hands were perfect.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Sorry if we're intruding Alice here has been waiting to talk to you since you walked in." Rosalie said in her also perfect voice.

"It's fine really; I honestly didn't think anyone would want to talk to me here."

Our small conversation was cut short by Alice who was practically bouncing in her seat. "Now that we've been formally introduced I want to invite you to a party my boyfriend Mike is throwing tonight. Everyone our age will be there it's the perfect way for you to socialize."

I wanted to tell her that I didn't want to socialize, that I'd rather spend my night watching Sex and The City reruns and eating a whole tub of Ben & Jerry's red velvet cake ice cream but the look she was giving me was hard to resist.

"Sounds fun, I'll be there"


End file.
